Eu Me Apaixonei Pela Pessoa Errada
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: ninguém sabe o quanto que eu estou sofrendo [DRAMIONE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Eu teria feito um final melhor.

**Nota: **Tenho isso aqui desde 2012.

E sim, o título e a sinopse foram propositais.

**Eu me Apaixonei pela pessoa Errada**

**Convites**

Artesanal era a palavra da moda com os bruxos. Revolução Industrial? Maquinário moderno? Por favor, isso é tão _trouxa_ da sua parte. A sociedade bruxa queria o bom e velho feito à mão.

Com magia.

E quanto mais caro, melhor.

Por isso mesmo estava naquela esquina particularmente enfeitada do Beco Diagonal. A tal ''artista'' – cofcof charlatã cof – ávida em finalmente acabar de vez com aquela que foi a sua mais detalhista e ranzinza cliente. Que ouviu as súplicas da pobre mulher, e trouxe uma amiga com ela. Alguém de fora que pudesse racionalizar era sempre necessário.

– _E então?_ – disse a mulher, com expectativa – _No que posso ajuda-la desta vez?_

– _Ah, eu recebi pela sua coruja o mais novo design_ – quando a vendedora lhe olhou interrogativamente, ela bufou – _o projeto. 'Cê sabe, do meu _– movimentos de abre aspas com os dedos – _**negócio **_– movimento de fecha aspas com os dedos_._

Hermione Introspectiva Granger era incapaz de assumir que estava se casando.

Amarrando as pontas.

Juntando os trapos.

Apressando o Apocalipse.

– _É, ela veio aqui falar dos convites pro casamento_. – Ginevra Weasley, com seu uniforme de quadribol e vassoura esportiva ainda em punho não era realmente uma pessoa sensível, mas ela fazia o que podia – _Ela acha que tem alguma coisa errada com eles._

Por um segundo, a tal artista conceituada no ramo de cobrar caro abriu a boca em um ''o'' perfeito, com aquela pose de ultrajada muito comum. Entretanto, a mulher pareceu que contava até dez mentalmente, e engolia o orgulho.

Hermione fez o seu melhor em transmitir os seus parabéns para ela sem ter de abrir a boca.

O que quer dizer que encarou a mulher fixamente, assustando-a ainda mais.

Falta de tato, teu nome é mulher.

– _Bom_ – Granger descobriu que a tal artesã tinha um tique no olho direito. Ou era princípio de derrame, sei lá – _O que você não gostou nele, meu bem?_

– _Bom, é..._ – O que estava errado com aquele convite, lhe perguntaram. Ela olhou avidamente para o papel, tentando escapar daquela situação assustadora que envolvia seres humanos. Asquerosa, aquela espécie – _Então..._

– _Hermione_ – Ginny lhe deu uma cotovelada bem dada. E quando se trata de uma jogadora do Harpias, isso não era uma afirmação vã – _Fala logo._

Fácil falar quando você era a parte agressora. Um momento passou até que Granger parou de tossir.

A tal mulher atrás do balcão parecia um pouco incerta entre chamar a polícia ou um médico, mas resolveu não fazer nada.

Sabe-se lá se era contagioso aquilo.

– _Hmm, não sei._ – finalmente houve fôlego para responder, e Hermione ponderou, fazendo o cartunesco gesto de coçar o queixo - _Essas letras em alto-relevo._

– _O que têm elas?_ – Ginny era boa pessoa, vindo lhe acompanhar e tudo – _Alguma coisa escrita errada?_

– _Nah_ – foi sua negativa – _É que elas são prateadas_.

– _E daí?_ – a Weasley olhou à missiva, à Granger, e depois ao anel de noivado no anelar direito de Hermione. Parecia estar querendo dizer 'tarde demais pra desistir, idiota' – _Eu acho legal_.

– _Mas eu sou/era __**Grifinória**__!_ – tempestade num copo d'água seria uma coisa que valia ser dito, se alguém ali ao menos soubesse o significado. Bruxos e essa alienação compulsória deles – _O convite já é verde. Se tiver letra prateada é praticamente o símbolo da traição!_

Ginevra e a tal mulher trocaram um olhar cumplice, do tipo "eu pego as cordas, você tenta agarrar as pernas dela".

– _É só uma fitinha verde_ – Ginny tentou contornar a situação – _Além do mais, o papel é branco_

– _Marfim_ – disseram Hermione e a mulher, em uníssono.

– _Tá, que seja_ – o ás do quadribol feminino pôs as mãos enluvadas no balcão – _Só muda a cor da letra pra dourado então._

– _Mas dourado não tem destaque no marfim_ – choramingaram Hermione e a mulher.

– _Então muda a cor da fitinha pra vermelho_.

– _Não dá_ – Mary Kate e Ashley responderam – _Exigências da família do noivo._

Família essa que estava pagando o casamento. O que era algo fora da tradição medieval de pagar para se livrar da sua filha, e passa-la adiante como égua reprodutora de outro estábulo. Obrigada, família do noivo, por humilhar uma futura integrante negando-se a falar com ela, mas mandando uma coruja com um valor expressivo escrito em um cheque do Gringotes.

Tudo isso só porque ela disse que preferia ser amarrada num poste e queimada viva na Inquisição a usar o sobrenome Malfoy depois de casada.

Bom, em sua defesa, os pais dele estavam adiantados para o jantar formal que ela organizou, e ficaram escutando a discussão amigável que ela teve com seu futuro marido antes de propriamente bater na porta.

Ah, esse povo rico sem educação.

– _O convite vai ser vermelho entã_o – Ginny decidiu – _Assim todo mundo fica feliz._

A mulher aparentemente pareceu ter uma ideia súbita sobre isso, e concordou alegremente. Hermione não viu como isso seria uma boa coisa, mas aparentemente foi, pois dois dias depois, ela recebeu uma coruja da família do noivo, com um simples ''ok'' em um cartão, e o convite anexado.

E ela ainda se perguntava como faria com os amigos dos seus pais. Não daria para explicar tudo como "casamento temático'' ou ''todos os convidados do noivo são ilusionistas".

Talvez ela pudesse dizer que era tudo pago por um programa de TV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Eu teria feito um final melhor.

**Eu me Apaixonei pela pessoa Errada**

**Vestido**

Dirigir era uma das poucas atividades que Hermione Granger achava relaxante. Nenhuma magia, nenhum bruxo. Nada a respeito de arvores genealógicas ou pureza de sangue.

Só a boa e velha tecnologia desenvolvida a partir da maravilhosa ciência.

– _Mas, ele não voa?_ – Ronald Weasley estava no banco do carona, observando-a engatar a marcha com fascinação _– Porque você não o enfeitiçou? Ou fez invisível, sei lá._

– _Eu só preciso do carro pra andar pela cidade. _– era uma boa hora para ter um daqueles mantras budistas que a sua mãe gostava de ouvir no carro. Droga de ceticismo – _Essa é a única função dele._

– _Mas por quê?_ – quis saber Ronnie – _Você pode aparatar. Todos nós podemos_ – pareceu legitimamente orgulhoso por isso – _Um carro só é divertido se ele voar._

– _Eu ainda não entendi porque você veio comigo_. – ela ultrapassou a velocidade permitida quando descontou suas frustrações no acelerador. Mortificou-se ao perceber – _Faria a gentileza de me explicar novamente?_

– _Bom, é que a Ginny teve de viajar para um jogo importante, e me pediu que, sabe... Te desse uma força_ com... – ele desviou o olhar – _Com, sabe... __**Aquilo**__._

Minha nossa, parecia que ela tinha câncer.

Embora, quem poderia culpa-lo. Ela se sentia como se estivesse mesmo no crepúsculo de sua existência.

xXx

– _Eu ainda não entendo porque nós não estamos no Madame Malkin's_ – o prédio com acabamentos cromados fazia Ronald se sentir um pouco esquisito. E aquelas portas que abriam quando você chegava perto então... E depois ele é que era um bruxo _– É um bom lugar pra comprar roupas._

– _Claro, porque eu estou impaciente de me casar com meu uniforme escolar_ – só após Hermione passar pelas portas automáticas, seu acompanhante o fez. Correu por elas, mais precisamente, o que a fez soltar um muxoxo – _Não tem nenhuma emergência no Ministério que você precise resolver? _

– _Não, Harry pegou meus casos no horário da tarde para que eu pudesse estar aqui _– o imbecil deu um sorriso genuíno – _Sou todo seu._

– _Olá, posso ajuda-los?_ Uma vendedora simpática aproximou-se – _Procuram um vestido em particular?_

– _Ah, sim_ – antecipou-se Ron – _Alguma coisa que pareça chique, mas com a que você possa andar direito._ – aproximou-se da moça, segregando-lhe: – _Ela não tem muita experiência com, você sabe, vestidos, mas consegue ficar bem bonita usando um, quando se empenha._

Hermione apertou a ponte do nariz, de olhos fechados. Algumas vezes não dizer nada era a única opção cabível para preservar o que restava de sua dignidade.

– _Compreendo_ – um sorriso geral da mulher _– Eu trarei alguma coisa então. Recomendo ao noivo que fique em outra área, enquanto ela prova os vestidos_ – uma piscadela – _Pela tradição._

– _Noivo? Não! _– objetou Ronald –_ Eu sou só um amigo. Ela vai casar com o cretino do M-_

– _Claro que ele vai!_ – cortou nervosamente Hermione, empurrando o Weasley para onde ela pudesse se ver livre dele durante o maior tempo possível – _Dá azar o noivo ver a noiva vestida antes do casamento._

– _É mesmo?_ – a cabeça ruiva desaparecia por entre cortinas – _Que interessante costume trouxa. Meu pai vai adorar saber disso._

xXx

Havia quinhentos e cinquenta e oito azulejos de mosaico na parede oposta a ele. Era bonito como todos eles organizavam-se, formando uma bela cena: Um casal correndo. O homem de terno, e a mulher de branco, enquanto muita gente acenava, e um ramalhete era lançado aos convidados.

Seriam aquelas flores enfeitiçadas? Ou era só mais uma coisa louca que eles faziam?

Quer dizer, lançar flores para os outros? Qual era a finalidade disso?

– _Ron, vamos embora_ – Hermione se via exausta, carregando uma caixa quadrada tão grande que ele se questionou se caberia no bagageiro do carro dela.

Quando ele tentou tirar-lhe a caixa – que parecia pesada, ela o olhou com certa animosidade. Semelhante a um bicho que havia lutado muito com os outros por uma presa muito cobiçada, e que simplesmente não se desprenderia de seu troféu tão cedo.

Ronnie recuou sabiamente, correu pelas portas abre-fecha, e enfiou-se no carro tão logo lhe foi possível.

– _O que você comprou? _– ele quis saber, quando já estavam em movimento.

– _Meu passaporte só de ida para o inferno._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Eu teria feito um final melhor.

**Nota:**Drabbles divertidos acalmam a alma e sossegam o coração

**Eu me Apaixonei pela pessoa Errada**

**Alianças**

– _Draco.._. – sua mãe se arrumou na cadeira – _Querido..._

– _Meu filho_ – seu pai trambolinou os dedos na mesa, visivelmente desconfortável. – _Nós temos uma coisa para dizer._

Oh, maravilhoso. Mais uma lição de moral sobre o casório iminente. Não bastasse ter sido olhado de soslaio por metade do escritório, além de ter ouvido uns bons 15 minutos de repreensão velada em forma de indiretas de seu superior – o velho caquético tinha sorte que ele não era mais comensal da morte, ou daria um jeito de arrumar uma morte qualquer, só para ficar com o cargo dele e todos os seus conhecimentos.

O que invariavelmente aconteceria, estando ou não ele "irrevogavelmente aliado com a ralé do mundo mágico".

Maldita Rita Seeker, porque isso tinha de ter saído nas colunas sociais. Se ela não fosse tão arraigada como raízes de mandrágora no Profeta Diário, poderia sumir com ela também.

A única coisa que o consolava era que a Granger estaria pagando o preço também. Porque todo mundo lê as odiosas fofocas. Parece uma compulsão que cada pessoa armazena no íntimo do ser.

– _Eu sei que você passou por um período deveras traumático, mas.._. – o olhar de sua mãe lhe implorava algo. Talvez que voltasse a razão, coisa assim – _Essa fase precisa passar, meu bem._

– _Não vai dar certo, Cissa_ – seu pai, por outro lado, estava resoluto. E chateado. E desapontado. O filhinho do papai que ele sempre foi quando criança se magoou com isso, mas ele era um homem adulto agora, por todos os diabos – _Olhe só pra ele. Está tão enfeitiçado que inclusive deu a ela o anel de casamento da família_ – suspiro – _O que será da linhagem dessa família. _

– _Lucius!_ – a boa e velha repreensão de sua mãe, com aquelas sobrancelhas arqueadas, a voz estridente, e os olhos queimando de fúria contida. Sentia-se mesmo um menino novamente – Bom, continuando – sorriu-lhe nervosamente – _Não pode mesmo estar insinuando que levará isso adiante, não é, querido?_

– _Saiu no jornal. Todos já estão sabendo_ – disse, suave. Já havia armado esse plano cautelosamente (embora tivesse conseguido uma bela dor de cabeça por conta do mesmo) – _Se eu e a Granger não nos casarmos, o que será da reputação da família? Imaginem os tabloides: "Malfoy abandonado no altar por nascida trouxa heroína de guerra". Podem sequer conceber uma humilhação maior?_

– _Realmente_ – ponderou seu pai, engolindo em seco – _Pior que vê-lo casar com uma sangue-ruim é ser exposto ao ridículo por uma sangue-ruim._

– _Touché_ – o sorriso sardônico costumeiro estaria em seu rosto, em sinal de vitória, caso Draco Malfoy realmente não fosse um jogador tão habilidoso de tal jogo de cartas chamado pelos trouxas de pôquer, ou strip-pôquer, quando estavam bêbados. Granger dizia que era ótimo blefador – _Acredito que trilhei um caminho sem volta._

Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy então se entreolharam, deram de ombros, e suspiraram, em desistência. Foi tudo tão sincronizado que realmente pareceu uma coisa ensaiada, embora Draco soubesse ser apenas reflexo involuntário da aristocracia.

Coisa de sangue, educação, como você quiser nomear.

– _Então, se não há outro jeito..._ – seu pai retirou uma caixinha de joias verde-escura do bolso, e abriu-a: Dentro, repousavam dois anéis prateados... Em forma de serpente. Esmeraldas cravejadas formavam os olhos das duas cobras– _Espero que use com cautela. Estão em nossa família há tantas gerações quanto o anel de compromisso que você inconsequentemente roubou do nosso cofre._

Primeiro de tudo, não haveria como roubar uma coisa que lhe pertencia. Segundo, a Granger jamais usaria isso, nem se ele ameaçasse cortar-lhe o dedo e deixa-la sangrar até a morte.

– _Pode dizer que é muito importante para nós. Sendo... Governada por emoções "nobres"_ – sua mãe não parecia realmente dizer o que disse, dado sua expressão enojada. "Tolas", teria sido mais apropriado. – _Tenho certeza de que ela entenderá._

– _São alianças cerimoniais, de qualquer forma. Não a usarão para sempre_ – seu pai esclareceu – _É tradição. Será o melhor para abafar os comentários que invariavelmente virão sobre a legitimidade desta união._

– _Hmmm, creio que sim_ – sentia-se mais tranquilo ao ver os pais cada vez mais habituados a ideia de que desposaria uma nascida trouxa. **Aquela** nascida trouxa. Do contrário, o natal e feriados de família seriam insuportáveis – _Mandarei fazer minhas próprias, para uso rotineiro. Isso é tudo?_

– _Creio que sim_ – Narcisa sorriu docemente para seu filho, acariciando-lhe o rosto com carinho – _Tenha um bom dia, meu estimado._

– _Igualmente_ – Draco deslizou a caixinha no bolso do paletó – _Mãe, Pai_ – cabeceou um cumprimento, antes de se retirar. Granger parecia meio louca esses dias. Melhor ir para casa direto.

Os Malfoys então sorriram um para o outro maleficamente.

– _Ele não suspeita de nada, não é Lucius?_ – a dama bebericou um pouco de chá.

– _Provavelmente não_. – seu marido continuou encarando a porta fechada – _Será interessante ver o desespero contido da tal mocinha ao ver "Malfoy" gravado na sua aliança e em seu dedo com seu próprio sangue._

– _Oh, sim_ – riu a mulher – _Veremos se ela ainda desejará ser queimada viva após._

– _Podemos arranjar isso_ – Lucius comentou casualmente, pegando o jornal do dia – _Podemos arranjar isso._


End file.
